


某记者的采访手记

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Kudos: 1





	某记者的采访手记

学园都市新任统括理事长应美国总统罗伯特·卡崔邀请将作为特邀嘉宾出席本月底在夏威夷举行的环太平洋国家领导人峰会。  
这条简短的新闻无疑在国际社会引起了轰动。  
学园都市的统括理事长从未公开亮相，甚至是男是女姓氏名谁 都不为世人所知，绝大多数人在看到这条新闻时才知道神秘的前任已经卸任，新任的情报依然全部成谜。这样一个 一直以来都仿佛纯属虚构的存在，突然要现身参加国际会议，自然吸引了全球媒体和民众的关注。  
在我的职业生涯中，这是唯一一次在出发前没有做任何功课——因为目标未知，没有功课可做。一切都要等到峰会开幕才能揭晓。  
当时还是个新人、作为助手跟随前辈被派往夏威夷的我，无法抑制内心的激动，在提前三天上岛后就如热锅上的蚂蚁坐立难安。  
幸运的是，这份煎熬被缩短了一天，学园都市统括理事长临时决定出席开幕式前一天在美国总统的私人庄园举办的欢迎晚宴。由于ta的到来，例行公事的晚宴变得比开幕式更受瞩目，身处媒体的长枪短炮阵营之中，望着庄园大门处的红毯，我恍惚有一种在电影首映礼蹲守的错觉。  
正如大牌明星压轴登场，学园都市统括理事长乘坐的车辆也在最后到达，之前入场的各国政要都成了ta的陪衬。 终于在等候在庄园门前的美国总统罗伯特·卡崔以及媒体的注视下，插着学园都市旗帜的车辆停稳，从副驾驶下来一身黑色西装一头金发的随行人员，他戴了一副形状很不符合场合的墨镜这个细节，大约只有我注意到了。  
所有人的目光都集中在被他徐徐拉开的后车门上。之后的一幕至今依然深深镌刻在我的脑海之中。  
就像是最俗套的电影镜头，从我的视角看过去，首先从车门下方出现的是学园都市统括理事长的左脚，白的皮鞋，白色的西裤。出乎意料之外，随着ta的左脚映入眼帘的是一根先端有 四只昆虫式的脚的金属棍状物——过了几秒我才意识到那是拐杖。之后从车门上方露出白色的头顶。  
学园都市的新任统括理事长是一位白发苍苍的老者？相信在场很多人在那一瞬间都与我同样产生了这样的误判。然而当ta下车站定，抬起头来，除了美国总统的笑容没有任何变化，所有人都震惊了。  
虽有一头白发，但那是一张非常年轻的脸，即使将东亚人显得年轻的人种优势计算在内，恐怕也还未成年。作为黄种人ta的皮肤异样的白，眼睛却是任何人种都不应呈现的红。这一病态的组合让稍有常识的人都立刻想到了那种并不太罕见的先天遗传疾病。然而异常的色彩并没有影响到ta是个美人的事实，反 而为ta增添了一些妖异的美感。  
学园都市的新任统括理事长是一位年轻的男装丽....？看着身材纤细的ta撑着造型独特的拐杖缓步走向美国总统，我的判断在不断动摇。  
美国总统罗伯特·卡崔大笑着向他伸出左手。  
“欢迎你再次来到夏威夷！”  
“承蒙关照，感谢你的邀请。”  
学园都市统括理事长也伸出空着的左手。  
看似公式化的对话，却很容易从中嗅出学园都市统括理事长与 美国总统是旧识。  
“应该由我来感谢你们才对。”  
总统先生的这句发言我始终未能参透，尤其是他说话时目光落 在学园都市统括理事长身后另一位随行人员、与统括理事长同样年轻的黑发少年身上，那位少年也以微笑向他还礼。说来惭愧，明明近距离目击了这次世纪握手，结果最后谜依然是谜。学园都市新任统括理事长，依然是男是女姓氏名谁都不 为世人所知。  
或许是ta的一切过于政治正确，或许是学园都市的势力使然， 居然没有媒体继续深入挖掘，还将显而易见的假名当做司空见惯的真名来使用。  
学园都市统括理事长·一方通行。  
作为国中之国的领导者，没有从此活跃在世界政坛，而是就此销声匿迹，却在世人的记忆里留下了强烈的痕迹。

=END=


End file.
